Not Compatible Partners
by Dreamer Is A Turtle
Summary: They hated each other. Now they had to work together.
This was a writing challenge. My first actually. Therefore, it's not good. It's more of like a test run to see if I want to do more challenges or not.

-break-

"Crow-food breath!"

"Mouse-brain!"

"Fox-dung!"

Two kits glared at each other with great hostility. If you couldn't tell, they hated each other. A lot. They had argued ever since they both listened to one of the elder's stories. They were fine, until the story came to the point where they both disagreed with each other on the course of action. You may be wondering as to why they hate each other over such a trivial thing. Well, they are kits. No one said kits were the wisest cats ever.

"Berrykit! How many times have I told you to play nice!"

"But-!"

"Ashkit! Stop laughing this instant. You are in trouble too."

"What-!"

As they were dragged off, both kits continued glaring at each other.

-break-

"A kit could catch a mouse of that size!"

"At least I caught more prey!"

The apprentices' mentors sighed in misery. Berrypaw and Ashpaw had been at it all morning. During patrol, battle training, and now hunting. It was tiring just listening to them. How they managed to catch anything was beyond the mentors.

You must be wondering about how come the apprentices haven't stopped arguing yet. Well, they are apprentices. They want to prove that they are better than the other.

"That is enough from the both of you!"

"We are going back to camp this instant and you will remain quiet."

Even as the two warriors stepped between them, the apprentices kept glaring at each other.

-break-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The newly appointed warriors sent little glares at one another. Berryflame and Ashclaw sat in their silent vigil, but their eyes spoke heated words towards the other. Now, once again you're wondering about how they are warriors now and that they need to suck it up. Well...actually you're right. This is getting a bit old.

-break-

"...both Berryflame and Ashclaw will be sent to find the killer."

"What?!" Two cats exclaimed in shock and horror. Their Clan's leader had just been killed by an unknown cat. The deputy had gathered the Clan to send out some cats to go look for the killer. Unfortunately, at least for the two named warriors, it was Berryflame and Ashclaw that had to work together. Fortunately for everyone else, that meant some peace and quiet from their constant arguing. That must have been why they were put together, if the look the deputy was given them wasn't a hint.

"Do you have a problem with my choice?"

"...no- well actually-"

"Just go!"

"Okaythenbyeseeyoulatereveryone!" They quickly rushed their words as they ran out of camp.

-break-

They began by going to the place that their leader's body was found. Everything started off okay. Ashclaw sniffed the area to catch any unusual scents and Berryflame looked for visual clues. It wasn't long before Ashclaw picked up a scent. "I smell something."

"He...he...hehe...Ashclaw I didn't know you were a dog."

Ashclaw's head whipped around. "What did you say!?"

"That nose of yours...you're like a little dog...he...hehe..."

Ashclaw stormed back into the clearing. "Now listen here you-!" After taking in the sight, Ashclaw's eyes narrowed.

Berryflame was rolling around in catnip.

"Hehe...my fur is pink..."

"You fool!" Ashclaw snapped. With a quick push, Berryflame was rolled off the catnip. "Your big butt was on a clue! Don't you know what this means!"

"...you're a butterfly?"

"What? No! This means that the killer used this on our leader before they made the kill."

Blink. "Oh..."

"What do you mean 'oh'!? You're such a mouse-brain!"

-break-

After Berryflame had calmed down from the catnip's effects, they began following the trail that Ashclaw found.

Of course, it lead them to a big spooky hole.

"You go in."

"No, I insist. You can go in."

"I'm not feeling up to it. You go in."

The two cats glared at each other with forced kind smiles.

"You're better suited. Go in."

They kept throwing that one phrase to the other, over and over again. They stopped though at the sight of a large, plump, mouse. They licked their lips. When the mouse went inside, they raced after it.

"If you insist, then I might as well go in."

"Oh no, that's alright. Please, allow me."

As they entered the hole, they realized how dark it was inside. Ignoring the cold sensation running down their backs, they continued forward.

...

...

...

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

They ran out of the hole, a huge badger climbing out behind them. Dodging obstacles, Berryflame growled at Ashclaw. "This is your fault!"

Ashclaw sputtered in anger. "My fault! How is this my fault!"

"Because you led us here!" Berryflame snarled. Ashclaw's eyes widened before they looked away in shame. "...I know." That caused Berryflame to look at Ashclaw in bewilderment. They had never agreed to anything with each other, but here Ashclaw was agreeing with Berryflame. Berryflame frowned. Now was no time to be picking a fight, or to think about what had occurred. Now was the time to survive and finish their quest.

"You're a better tracker than I am. Go find a lead. I'll lure the badger away."

Ashclaw looked towards Berryflame like the other warrior was insane. "You can't take it on alone."

"That doesn't matter. We were given a quest, and we must finish it. No matter the consequences."

Ashclaw wanted to argue, but paused. They've been arguing all their life. To be honest, Ashclaw was getting sick of fighting. With a nod, the warrior took a sharp turn away. Berryflame kept running as the badger was heard from behind. Berryflame stopped before he fell off of a cliff. Looking down, it was noticeably a long and deadly drop. Turning around, warrior was met face-to-face with the badger. Berryflame looked for escape, but could not find one.

"Duck!"

Berryflame barely managed to do as ordered before the badger was somehow pushed off the ledge. It was Ashclaw who had come to rescue Berryflame. When given a questioning look, Ashclaw just shrugged.

"I couldn't let a friend die."

Both shared smiles as they continued their quest.

-break-

They did it. They found the killer. It was a rogue cat who was trying to prove their strength against the leader. Now with the quest completed, the Clan was prepared to hear the daily dose of arguing.

But it never came.

Both Berryflame and Ashclaw sat beside each other in silence, sharing the plump mouse from before. They've come to see that while they may argue a lot, the other was always there beside them in companionship. They were glad to have the other as a friend.

The End.


End file.
